Blaine Goes Gaga For Kurt
by ColferPervertSoldier
Summary: Blaine was secretly in the audience watching that "Born This Way" number. And it drove him absolutely WILD. Klaine smut. Seriously, SMUT.


Blaine strolled through the almost empty halls of McKinley High School, searching for the choir room. He and Kurt had made plans to hang out together today, and Kurt had mentioned that he had to attend glee club first. Blaine hoped nobody would mind if he just waited outside the room for Kurt. Maybe he would even get to hear Kurt sing, something he had sorely missed since Kurt had transferred back to McKinley from Dalton. True, he had only transferred a few days ago, but still. Blaine missed him and his singing.

He finally found his way to the choir room, only to find it empty. That was odd. Was glee club finished for the day? Maybe Kurt was waiting outside for him already. Crap, he would think Blaine was standing him up. Blaine was about to rush outside when he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his uniform pants. He pulled it out and found a text message from Kurt splashed across the screen.

_Performing Born Ths Way in the auditorium real quick. Be there in 20. -Kurt  
_  
Blaine smiled. Oh, what luck! He was going to watch Kurt sing, and Kurt wouldn't even know he was there. He quickly sent off a reply.

_No rush, take your time. 3 B  
_  
Now, to find the auditorium. Blaine looked around, hoping that an arrow or something would magically appear to show him the way. He should have remembered his way there, since he and Kurt had been there not more than a week ago for the Night of Neglect benefit. Blaine was drawing a huge blank, though.

Luckily, he happened to spot that Santana girl heading down the opposite end of the hallway holding hands with...wait, was that the Karofsky asshole who always threatened Kurt? Yes...yes it was. Blaine clenched his fists in anger at the sight of him, but kept quiet because he heard Santana say something about the auditorium. Maybe they were headed there. Blaine quietly followed them, making sure to stay far enough behind so that he wouldn't be seen by them. He watched them push open the auditorium's double doors and head inside. Blaine counted to ten before he entered as well, quickly finding a seat in a dark corner of the back where he hoped he wouldn't be noticed.

He spotted Kurt on the stage immediately, standing along with the rest of the club. They were all listening as Rachel explained that she couldn't dance with them because of her broken nose. Blaine wished she would stop talking. He really wanted to see Kurt perform. At last, he heard Mr. Schuester exclaim "Hit it!" and everybody scurried into their positions, leaving Kurt onstage by himself. Blaine drank in the sight of him in his tight jeans and red plaid jacket, with his hair slightly mussed but still so stylish-looking.

God, he looked hot.

Blaine didn't have much time to muse over Kurt's sexiness before music began to fill the auditorium and Kurt began to speak in a low, rough voice.

_"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M_," he began, unknowingly pointing right in Blaine's direction as he said "him." He raised his hands above his head, wrists crossed, and Blaine was struck with visions of how good Kurt would look doing the same thing on Blaine's bed.

He suddenly felt very warm.

_"Just put your paws up, 'cause you were born this way, baby,_" Kurt continued, his hands still up in the air as Tina and Mercedes came up on either side of him and pressed their hands to his chest. Blaine had never wanted to be a girl's hand so badly in his entire life. He went from feeling warm to feeling uncomfortably hot as the girls each grabbed a side of Kurt's jacket and ripped it open in unison, revealing the shirt he was wearing underneath. It was white, clingy, and said "Likes Boys" in huge black letters.

It was the sexiest thing Blaine had ever seen. That is, until Kurt started to dance. The rest of the club came out onstage as the song went on, but Blaine was transfixed by the way Kurt was moving his body to the dance routine. Every little move he made gave Blaine a million thoughts, each of them filthier than the last. He felt his uniform pants becoming uncomfortably tight and tried to shake himself back to normalcy. If anyone spotted him, it would NOT do for him to be sporting a boner. He would never get over the embarrassment.

Unfortunately (or fortunately, Blaine guessed, depending on how he looked at it), Kurt chose that moment to remove his jacket completely and fling it out into the audience, leaving him in the tight white T-shirt.

Oh, God. _Baby penguin my ASS_, thought Blaine._ He's been a goddamn sex god this entire time, that jerk.  
_  
Blaine sat and watched the rest of the performance, entranced by the way Kurt moved (and almost moaning right out loud at one point when Kurt's hands went dangerously close to his crotch). When the song finally ended and everyone was standing around on stage, Blaine took the opportunity to slip quietly out of the auditorium. He quickly made his way back toward the choir room, slipping inside and resting his head against the wall, closing his eyes and letting out a huge breath.

He was so busy willing his boner to go away that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching until...

"Blaine?" He turned to see Kurt's piercing blue eyes staring at him. "Blaaaaine! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and giving him a quick kiss.

"Just...I thought I would wait for you here," said Blaine, smiling. "I...um...I saw a bit of your performance just now."

"Oh," said Kurt. "You enjoyed it, I hope," he said with a grin.

"Yeah," said Blaine slowly. "You were...you were great."_ More like the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen and what I wouldn't give to just jump you right now, and...  
_  
"Ok, well, let me just grab my stuff and we can go," said Kurt, heading over to where he had stored his book bag under a chair. Blaine's eyes automatically went to Kurt's ass in those skin-tight jeans.

_Stay dapper, Blaine. Stay dapper, stay dapper, stay dapper...  
_  
Screw being dapper. Blaine silently told his brain to shut the hell up and strode over to Kurt, grabbing him by the waist and turning him around.

"Blaine, what the..." Kurt's words were interrupted when Blaine's lips collided with his own in a deep, passionate kiss. He was taken aback for only a second before returning the kiss with equal fervor, bringing his hands up to cup Blaine's face as their lips slid over each other and...was that Blaine's tongue trying to work its way into his mouth? Yep, that was most definitely tongue. God, yes. He parted his lips a bit more to grant Blaine access, enjoying the delicious feeling of Blaine's tongue sliding over his own, sending little shocks of electricity shooting through Kurt's body.

Blaine broke from the kiss and stared at Kurt for a second, both of them trying to catch their breath. He turned from him and walked quickly over to the choir room door, sticking his head out into the hall and looking both ways.

"Is everybody gone? Do you think anyone will be wanting to come back in here?" he asked.

"N-no..everyone headed out already. I only came back here for my bag," said Kurt, suddenly a bit nervous, yet curious, as he watched Blaine close the choir room door and lock it. LOCK IT. "Blaine, what are you DOING?" he asked.

Blaine hurried back over to him and kissed him again, deeper and more desperate this time, his tongue back in Kurt's mouth and his hands..._oh_...his hands slowly reaching down behind Kurt to cup his ass through his jeans, pulling their bodies closer together. Kurt groaned into Blaine's mouth.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped, parting from the kiss and looking into the shorter boy's hazel eyes, "Blaine, we can't do this here."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, moving his mouth over to Kurt's ear and letting out a puff of hot breath against it. "You just said everyone was gone."

"I know, but..." Kurt had trouble forming words as Blaine licked the shell of his ear and began to work his mouth slowly down, pausing at the sensitive spot just below his earlobe and gently running his tongue across it. "We..we could...oh...there are still people in the building, Blaine..." Kurt's words trailed off because Blaine was sucking at the sensitive skin now, and holy shit it felt good. His jeans were suddenly becoming uncomfortably restrictive as he felt himself begin to get hard.

"I don't care," Blaine groaned into Kurt's skin, moving his mouth further down his neck and exploring every inch of skin with his tongue, his hands roaming over Kurt's ass and the small of his back, pressing him closer still. Kurt closes his eyes and lost himself in the sheer bliss of what was happening.

"Do you know," Blaine breathed, nipping gently at Kurt's collarbone with his teeth, "what all your dancing up on that stage was doing to me?"  
Kurt felt one of Blaine's hands creeping underneath his T-shirt to touch his bare skin and shivered. "Do you have any idea how many things I want to do to you right now?"

Kurt let out a choked gasp. He knew he should be putting a stop to this, but between Blaine's mouth and his hands and the absolutely wonderful things they were making him feel, he had very little willpower to do so. And truthfully, he really didn't want to stop it. On the contrary, he could happily let this go on forever.

"And that shirt, oh my God," Blaine continued, raking the fingernails of one hand gently down Kurt's back underneath the shirt, causing him to moan, "That shirt isn't quite truthful, is it, Kurt? It should just say "Likes Blaine," shouldn't it? Not boys, only me." His lips found their way back to Kurt's in a crushing kiss as he moved both hands to Kurt's shoulders and gripped tightly. He backed him toward the nearby piano, practically shoving him up against it in his eagerness. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together now, closer than they had ever been before, and Kurt gasped at the feeling of Blaine's erection through his uniform pants, rubbing up against Kurt's own.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's mouth. "Feels like someone is enjoying this," he breathed. He worked his hands back up underneath Kurt's T-shirt and found his nipples, running his palms over the hardened nubs before gently tweaking them. Kurt moaned loudly, forgetting, for the moment, that he was in the choir room where anyone could easily hear them. All he cared about was the feeling of Blaine's hands all over him, the closeness of their bodies, the way he could smell Blaine, a mixture of cologne and hair gel and something else he couldn't quite place but which was uniquely Blaine. He knew he was venturing dangerously close to the point of no return now, and hell if he just didn't care.

Feeling bold, he reached his hands between their bodies and began fumbling with the buttons on Blaine's Dalton blazer, undoing them quickly with skilled hands and yanking the blazer down Blaine's shoulders. Blaine moved his hands out from under Kurt's shirt to help him get the blazer off, tossing it behind him before pressing their lips back together, one hand reaching in front of Kurt to palm his aching erection through his jeans.

"Oh!" Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, oh my God," Blaine gasped, running his hand over Kurt. "You're so hard for me." He grabbed hold of one of Kurt's hands and guided it gently toward his own aching hardness. "Feel that, Kurt? That's what you do to me." Kurt shuddered as he experimentally ran his palm over the front of Blaine's pants, causing Blaine to close his eyes and moan. This was wonderful, but it wasn't quite enough anymore. He needed more. He needed to feel Blaine's skin against his own, and who the hell cared if they were in public?

"Blaine," he said, waiting for the hazel eyes to open and look at him before he continued. "Blaine...we're wearing too many clothes."

Blaine's eyes widened for a second before he was haphazardly undoing the buttons of his shirt, ripping half of them completely off in the process. Kurt helped him slide it off and had to marvel for a minute. He had never seen Blaine shirtless before, and HOLY SHIT. So THAT was what was hiding underneath that dapper uniform this whole time? And it was all Kurt's for the taking? Oh, God!

He reached for Blaine's belt, quickly undoing it and the pants and shoving them off as well, leaving Blaine in only his underwear as he reached for the top button of Kurt's jeans and worked them off of him. Kurt breathed hard and reached for the bottom of his T-shirt to take it off, but Blaine's hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No," he said, his voice rough and lustful. "Leave it on."

Kurt looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"Because it's hot as hell," replied Blaine, grabbing Kurt around the waist with surprising strength and lifting him up on top of the piano.

"What the.." Kurt began, not finishing his sentence because Blaine was now draping his body over Kurt's, and it was so damn wonderful, and OH GOD were they really doing this on top of a piano? Kurt willed his mind to shut up as he lost himself in the feeling of Blaine writhing on top of him, kissing him, their cocks sliding together deliciously, pure electric current flowing through his body at the feeling of Blaine's bare skin.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned into his mouth, "I want you so bad right now."

Blaine hesitated above him before replying. "I want you too, Kurt. Oh God, I do. I want you so much."

Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes. "Take me, then."

Blaine's eyes widened. "But...Kurt...are you sure? I mean..."

Kurt bit his lip. "Y-yes. I mean, this wasn't exactly how I pictured our first time, but...God, Blaine, I don't even care, just PLEASE take me. Make me yours."

Blaine kissed him again, hard, running his hands over Kurt's clothed chest and looking at him nervously. "Um...I don't...I mean, we don't have any lube or condoms or anything."

Kurt grinned. "Uuum, yes we do."

"...what?"

"Go into my bag, in the side pocket. I, um...I've been carrying the supplies around just in case we ever...I mean...well..it could happen any time, you know, and you know how I like to be prepared."

Blaine gaped at him. "You're...you...you're such a hot jerk." He slid off the piano, shucking his underwear while he was up, and hurried over to Kurt's bag, rooting around excitedly before coming up with a small bottle and a condom. Climbing back up to Kurt, (who had quickly shed his own underwear while Blaine was gone), and causing the piano to squawk in the process as he accidentally stepped on the keys, he popped open the cap on the bottle and poured a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers, staring down at Kurt and looking nervous.

"It's OK," said Kurt with a smile, bending his legs at the knee and spreading them invitingly. "Please just do it."

Blaine nodded and reached his index finger down to tease against Kurt's hole before slowly pushing it inside. Kurt gasped at the slight burn as he clenched around Blaine's finger.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked, moving his finger gently in and out until it met no resistance.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. You can probably add another finger now."

Blaine obeyed, adding a second finger, and then a third, moving them slowly and gently to stretch Kurt until he was as prepared as he could be. Finally, he quickly slid the condom on, lubing himself up and positioning himself over Kurt.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "I love you, too."

Blaine kissed him deeply before lining himself up to Kurt's entrance and slowly pushing inside. Kurt cried out at the intrusion. Blaine was huge, and it hurt, even though Blaine was being as gentle as he possibly could. Kurt bit his lip and waited for the pain to subside. "Keep going," he said when the initial pain had finally dulled. Blaine continued inching slowly inside of him until he was all the way in and then stilled for a minute, waiting for Kurt to adjust.

"You can move now," Kurt said after a minute. "I'm OK."

Blaine nodded and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. Kurt moaned as Blaine rocked his hips, thrusting gently in and out. He felt so stretched and full, like he was finally complete now that he had Blaine inside of him.

"God, Kurt, you feel REALLY good," moaned Blaine, slightly increasing the speed of his thrusts once Kurt had fully adjusted. He took Kurt's legs and placed them over his shoulders, leaning into him and thrusting faster.

"OH GOD," Kurt shouted. At this new angle, the head of Blaine's cock was hitting a sweet spot inside of him that was making him see stars every time Blaine slammed back into him. "Keep doing that, holy shit!" He reached between their bodies for his dick and began to stroke himself, trying to match Blaine's rhythm. "Harder, Blaine! Faster! I need it!"

Blaine increased his speed even more, slamming into Kurt at what was now a rough, breakneck pace, the sound of moaning, heavy breathing, and flesh slapping together filling the choir room. Kurt wasn't sure exactly how long it lasted. All he knew was that he was lost, drowning in the unbelievably divine sensation of their joined bodies, of being this close to Blaine, of giving him all of himself and receiving all of Blaine in return. He could do this forever.

"Kurt," moaned Blaine, never letting up his frantic thrusting, "Kurt, I'm going to come."

Kurt nodded, panting. "Yes, Blaine, baby, let me see you come," he breathed, reaching his head up to kiss Blaine. Blaine gave several rough, final thrusts before he stilled, and Kurt could feel his cock twitch inside of him as he came, his face taking on a look of absolute blissful serenity. Kurt pumped himself faster, lasting a few strokes before he came hard all over his hand, Blaine's chest, and his own T-shirt. Blaine collapsed his weight on top of him, breathing hard. Kurt could feel his heart beating fast and frantic, and gently caressed his back with one hand, using the other to stroke his dark curls.

"You're beautiful, Kurt," he heard Blaine murmer into his ear.

"I love you, Blaine."

Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt and climbed off the piano, removing the condom and looking guilty as he tossed it into the choir room's trash bin. He reached his hand out and helped Kurt down. Kurt limped slightly and winced.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked, concerned. "I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. You were amazing." He looked behind him. "Poor Brad, though. I think we've thoroughly debauched his piano. I'm not going to be able to keep a straight face anymore when he's playing music for another one of Rachel's solos."

Blaine snorted. "Poor Brad indeed." He looked at Kurt's semen-stained T-shirt. "God bless that shirt."

Kurt grinned. "If this happens every time I wear a T-shirt like this, maybe I should get a hold of that letter press and make some more. One that says "Blaine's Bitch," maybe? Or perhaps "Cocktease?"

Blaine groaned. "Kurt, you're going to kill me."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "If you think that's hot, babe, you haven't seen anything. We did Gaga last year, too, and I wore the HOTTEST outfit. With heels. I made that shit look GOOD. Want me to show you THAT sometime?"

Blaine stared at him. "Oh God...please tell me you don't have glee club tomorrow so we can spend the whole afternoon at your house."  
Kurt smiled. "I can always skip it."


End file.
